References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below. Acknowledgement of the references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,298 (Palcic et al.) published on Oct. 13, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,352 (Bierleutgeb) published on Feb. 7, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,872 (Price), published on Aug. 3, 1999; and Vink et al. Journal of Microscopy, 2013 1-13, “An automatic vision-based malaria diagnosis system.